Heretofore, unsaturated nitrogen containing acids have been prepared utilizing alkali compounds as a catalyst. The end product was generally a basic salt which required purification as by utilizing an acid, for example hydrochloric, to neutralize the solution containing the end product whereby it was precipitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,139 relates to the preparation of acrylamidoglycolic acid utilizing an alkali carbonate catalyst and the need to crystalize the product before use thereof.